inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kidou Yuuto
Kidou Yuuto (鬼道有人), known in the dub as Jude Sharp is one of Raimon's middle fielders and its strategist. He was previously Teikoku's captain and ace striker, transferring to Raimon before their match with Zeus Jr. High Early Life Kidou and his sister Haruna were taken in as orphans, as their parents had died in a plane crash. At six Kidou and Haruna were separated into different families. Haruna to the Otonashi family, and Yuuto to the Kidou family. Since being separated, Kidou made a promise to his stepdad to win nationals in three consecutive years in his time in Junior High in order to live with Haruna again. Present At first Kidou is only interested in Gouenji, rather than the rest of the Raimon Eleven shown in the practice match between Raimon and Teikoku. He sneaks around Raimon through shadows, making sure no one catches him. He soon begins to see how Kageyama does things, and goes against it. In the match for the district national finals, Kidou checks the school making sure nothing has been tampered with, while he has the time. At Frontier despite the fact Teikoku lost in the nationals, they are qualified through as the last time winners get in again. At their first match with Zeus, Teikoku lost. Kidou had broken his leg in the match with Raimon and couldn't participate. He is soon self-thought to be a disgrace, shown as when Endou arrives at Teikoku to see if Teikoku actually lost in the match, he replies wondering loudly, "Came to laugh at me?". He transfers to Raimon at their second match in the Frontier. First everyone (including his sister) doesn't accept him in. But after Endou protesting, and Kidou's strategic mind helping them win the match, they do. When it was the Aliea Academy Arc, and Coach Hibiki was replaced, Raimon stumbled across True Teikoku, a team consisting of only Genda, Sakuma and some kid who has the Aliea Meteorite in him, and Kageyama as their coach. Personality At first, we all see him as a shady, character acting very henchmen like to Kageyama, listening and obeying to his orders (until we see short clips of him with his stepdad). At episode 11, he begins to become more of the 'good' guy, beginning to realize what kind of man Kageyama is, and going against his orders such as in episode 12, 'Teikoku Academy- the first half!' searching around the academy for any traps, threatening to reveal them to public (which did happen). Kidou also seems very logical, as he is a brilliant game strategist, knowing every important thing there is to know about his potential opponents. Kidou cares for his friends, and sister (most importantly), and will do anything to help them. Physical Appearance Kidou has a dirty and very pale blonde dreadlocks which are tied into a ponytail. He has red eyes, but wears a pair goggles over them (reason not yet stated). For everyday wear (no where in Teikoku or Raimon) he wears a black shirt and jeans with a red jacket and knee high boots. At Raimon, he wears the uniform. In the Aliea Academy Arc, he wears the Raimon tracksuit with a blue cape. At Teikoku he wore the Teikoku soccer outfit, and a red cape. Hissatsu Solo *'Illusion Ball' Combination techniques *'Inazuma Break' (イナズマブレイク) with Endou and Gouenji *'Death Zone 2' (デスゾーン2) with Endou and Domon *'Koutei Penguin 2gou' Penguin Blast (こうていペンギン2ごう) with Sakuma and Jimon *'Koutei Penguin 3gou' Penguin Blast 2 (こうていペンギン3ごう) with Sakuma and Fudou Category:Raimon Category:Teikoku